The artificial or natural Christmas tree is supported on the floor by means of a base. There are a variety of conventional bases available in the market place; nevertheless they are generally too complicated in construction to be assembled and disassembled with ease and speed. In addition, the assembly and the disassembly of the conventional bases can not be done without the help of a hand tool.